Morgan Everton
Morgan Everton is a 17 year old daughter of Iris. Her roleplayer is JordynPallas . Biography Morgan Natalie Everton was born on June 23 to Connor Everton and Iris. Connor always had appericiated the simple things in life and was particularly fond of rainbows, which is what caught Iris' attention. They met one day as Connor was gazing at a beautiful triple rainbow that had appeared over the Everton Family Farm. Connor and Iris fell in love and soon enough, Mo was born. Iris left soon after, but Connor understood and took the best possible care of Mo. Mo grew up happily on her father's farm, taking care of the animals and riding the horses. When Mo was 12, she found an injured horse near a creek on the far side of her property. When she began to try and take care of it, the horse transformed into a monster and began to attack Mo. She threw whatever she could find at it, rocks and sticks, but nothing seemed to phase it. Suddenly, a mysterious young man jumped out of the woods and attacked the monster, eventually killing it. The boy wouldn't tell Mo his name, but instead took her to Camp Half-Blood where he revealed himself to be a satyr, then disappeared. Mo was claimed by Iris a week later. Mo is always very optimistic and is most likely in a good mood. Mo's fatal flaw is that she is always loyal to her friends and those she loves. She never wants anything bad to happen to them and she will do anything to keep them safe. Early Life Mo lived very happily, roaming around on her father's farm and riding the horses. She was always well cared for and loved. Appearance Mo has long blond hair and her eyes are always changing color. She always wears the rainbow necklace that her mother gave her. Alliances *Tori Gentry *Skyler Reyes *Jack Morgan Enemies *None yet! Powers/Abilites/Weapons *Mo can create rainbows *Mo usually uses a sword *Mo's eyes are constanly changing color *Mo can connect Iris messages and gets free Iris messages. *Mo is optimistic. *Mo loves and appreciate color Gallery MorganEverton (2).jpg Triple-Rainbow.jpg|The triple rainbow that Mo's parents met under mo horse.jpg|Mo with one of her favorite horses on the farm, Dust MorganNatalie.jpg morgE.jpg mo calypso.jpg|Mo with Calypso mo skye.jpg|Mo with Skye mo book.jpg morg with book.jpg normal_minordetails17.jpg normal_minordetails38.jpg normal_minordetails41.jpg mo necklace.jpg|The necklace Iris gave Mo th_kindlephoto-168174.jpeg rjdollar006_kindlephoto-32810881.jpg haan_blade4.jpg|Mo and her sword Danielle.jpg normal_dani_horse~0.jpg Normal sc76 kindlephoto-9673702.jpg Normal sc65 kindlephoto-9041381.jpg normal_storm_rider12_kindlephoto-31737513.jpg normal_storm_rider8_kindlephoto-31699042.jpg normal_storm_rider6.jpg normal_storm_rider15.jpg normal_cupid3.jpg|Mo and her best friend normal_cupid10_kindlephoto-15247405.jpg normal_cupid39_kindlephoto-15319137.jpg normal_dani-pix2_kindlephoto-15290218.jpg normal_cupid36_kindlephoto-15348262.jpg normal_cupid35_kindlephoto-15374345.jpg normal_cupid27_kindlephoto-15402351.jpg normal_cupid23_kindlephoto-15443101.jpg normal_cupid16_kindlephoto-15472893.jpg Normal cupidscap10 kindlephoto-27211507.jpg Normal cupidscap9 kindlephoto-27236868.jpg Normal cupidscap6 kindlephoto-27270520.jpg Normal cupidscap21 kindlephoto-27298423.jpg Normal cupidscap17 kindlephoto-27348158.jpg Normal cupidscap1 kindlephoto-27392511.jpg Normal cupidscap11 kindlephoto-27458837.jpg Normal cupidscap12 kindlephoto-27499838.jpg Normal sb-trailer6 kindlephoto-27183399.jpg|Surprised Face normal_snowbeast2_kindlephoto-26800342.jpg|Mo on her trip in Alaska normal_snowbeast8_kindlephoto-26729677.jpg|Mo in Alaska normal_haan_blade10_kindlephoto-26706528.jpg normal_minordetails22_kindlephoto-26665805.jpg stallion2_kindlephoto-26621487.jpg|Mo when she was younger normal_minordetails47_kindlephoto-26640649.jpg normal_stallion20_kindlephoto-26601219.jpg|Mo when she was younger normal_cupid-premiere7_kindlephoto-26578533.jpg mustang5.jpg normal_haan_blade21.jpg normal_snowbeast5.jpg|Alaskan Trip normal_snowbeast1.jpg|Mo in Alaska kdcwish064_kindlephoto-33827628.jpg Danielle-Chuchran-danielle-chuchran-30660377-270-400_kindlephoto-33798298.jpg You-re-So-Cupid-danielle-chuchran-30661172-720-483_kindlephoto-33780114.jpg mcstallion148_kindlephoto-33751084.jpg Danielle-Chuchran-danielle-chuchran-30660371-269-400.jpg keminor144_kindlephoto-74494018.jpg normal_xmas38_kindlephoto-124005154.jpg Category:Child of Iris Category:JordynPallas Category:Female Category:Camper Category:Loyalty Fatal Flaw Category:American Category:Greek Category:Demigod Category:Seventeen